


Enough is Enough

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Clint and Natasha are fighting with one another after a particularly rough mission and you've had enough.





	Enough is Enough

You always knew when a mission had gone south when the others came home.  But this time was different, Natasha and Clint had been out in the field together with Steve and Sam.  You had been waiting up for them when you received a phone call from Steve.

“They’re fighting,” Steve warned you.  “It’s not good.”

You had sighed, this happened from time to time and you always felt like you were stuck in the middle.  Both of them wanted you to take their side of things, and you just wanted them to work it out and move on without dragging you into this mess.

When the Quinjet landed you were waiting for everyone to disembark.  Steve and Sam were hurrying out of there as quickly as they could while Natasha and Clint were having a screaming match with one another.

“If you had just listened to me,” Natasha was saying.  “The mission would have gone like it was supposed to!”

Clint was frowning and slung his bag over his shoulder, “If I had listened to you then either one or all of us would have been injured or worse.”

They walked right past you, too lost in their fight to even notice you standing there waiting for them.  You knew right then and there that this was going to be a long fight.

After a week you were fed up.  They couldn’t stop bickering and Clint had taken to sleeping in the common room away from you and Natasha.  Natasha would lay on her side with her back to you stewing in her anger.

Finally one night you couldn’t take it anymore and practically dragged Natasha into the common room by her ear.  “Ow Y/N!  What the hell?”

You stood before the two of them with your hands on your hips.  “I don’t care how long this takes, I don’t care how much you hate this, but you two are going to work through your problems!”  Clint and Natasha blinked at you.  They had never seen you so angry before.  “I can’t take the arguing anymore.  Now I’m going to have F.R.I.D.A.Y. lock the two of you in here and she’s not going to let you out until the two of you have made up.  You can come back to bed once everything has been sorted out.”  With those final words, you spun around and stormed out of the room.

You went to the kitchen first and grabbed a bottle of water and a snack before heading back to your room.  You knew the two of them would work things out quickly if either of them ever wanted to be out of the room, and this was the only way they were actually going to communicate with one another.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up the common room feed for me,” you instructed the AI.

“Of course, Ms. Y/L/N.”  A hologram of the common room popped up and you saw Clint pacing back and forth while Natasha examined her nails.  You rolled your eyes at the two of them.

Ten minutes passed and then twenty.  When it hit the hour mark Clint spoke first.  “We could crawl through the vents like we did in Dhaka that one time.”

Natasha scoffed, “As if Y/N didn’t plan for that.  You know we’re not getting out of here until we actually have an actual conversation.”

Clint hung his head, “You know neither of us is going to admit we were wrong.”

“I know,” Natasha said.

“Then what do we do?”

“We agree that neither of us were right or wrong and move on so we can go curl up with our girl and actually get some sleep for one?”  Natasha asked.

Clint pointed at her, “I like the sound of that.  F.R.I.D.A.Y. let us out?”

“Ms. Y/L/N, shall I release them?”

“Go ahead F.R.I.D.A.Y. but tell them I have no qualms about locking them in another room if they start fighting again.”  You crawled under the covers and waited for the two of them to come in and curl up beside you.

When they did, they murmured their apologies to you and wrapped their arms around your body.  You had to ask Steve not to put them on any more missions together for a good while to avoid any more unpleasantness, but for right now you were just glad they were both back in bed with you and not fighting with one another.


End file.
